


Brothers

by TheItalianAlchemist



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by Music, Knives, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheItalianAlchemist/pseuds/TheItalianAlchemist
Summary: Based off of this song: https://youtu.be/FfAEMal84agIt's been a year since Roman had that nightmare, two since he last saw Remus, and five since the event happened. Now he's just trying to get through the pain of losing his brother.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> CW(mostly at the start): Nightmare, blood mention, knife, and very light cutting  
> Please tell me if I forgot something and I will add it

_"Are you ready, Remus?" Roman asked him as they stood next to a transmutation circle. Remus nodded back at him. "Alright, just like in the show," he gently pressed a knife into his finger and handed it off to his brother, who did the same thing. They watched as a couple drops of blood fell into the pile of ashes of what used to be King Creativity. "We can get him back now," Remus clapped his hands and jumped in place excitedly. "Yeah!" Roman was excited too, they both missed their friend._

_The twins knelt down next to the circle and placed their hands on it. Nodding to each other, they activated it. Golden, almost electric lights jumped out of the circle before swirling around them in a beautiful array of lights._

_Suddenly, everything darkened to a glowing, blood red. "Ro, what's happening?" Remus asked. < _

_"I-I don't know," Roman whispered. He looked at Remus and screeched as his brother started to glow and dissipate. "NO!"_

_"Ro-ro! Help!" Roman tried to reach for Remus but he disappeared before their hands could connect._

_He screamed again, but this time from the pain that wracked his body. Without looking down he knew his leg was gone. He did say "exactly like the show," before. Roman didn't even want to look at the monstrosity that became of their father. It took a moment but Roman grabbed something, a mirror, drew a binding seal on the back, and activated it before everything went white._

~~~ 

Roman woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. It took several minutes before he was able to calm down and check his clock. 

_**3:30am** _

It was mocking him at this point, every time he had that nightmare he'd wake up at the same. Exact. Time. 

"Looks like another sleepless night for me," Roman murmured while getting out of bed to change his sweaty sheets, again. He took great care not to look at the mirror laying on his bedside table, he knew it didn't work, the seal looked fine but the mirror itself was shattered. Now all it was was a broken memory of Remus. 

The others have kept trying to help through the loss and nightmares that started five years ago. He had them rather frequently at first, but with everyone's support Roman had them less and less. The nightmares stopped about a year ago and he hasn't had any, well, any about that, until tonight. 

Roman shook his head to get his thoughts away from that place, and thought of what Patton told him, _"If you ever need help you can come and talk to any of us."_ He was definitely going to take up that offer right now, but first a shower, he did not like how he was feeling physically.

Half an hour later he was standing outside Patton's door, mirror in hand, and in his onesie compared to his usual attire, it helped comfort him on nights like this. Pat's door was always slightly open to show that they could just walk in if the parental side was needed. Ro quietly slipped in and sat down on the floor next to the bed. He jumped a little as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hey, Ro, is everything alright?" Patton yawned.

"It came back," he responded, "the nightmare."

Patton instantly got out of bed and pulled Roman into a hug. "Oh, kiddo, I'm sorry," he whispered. He ran a hand through the creative side's hair as he cried. "I know how much that nightmare hurts," Patton consoled him while slowly reaching for the mirror, "it'll be okay, especially if you let us help you more."

Roman tensed before leaning away and breaking out of Patton's hug. "No…" he shook his head, "NO!! No..! No, I'm not breaking the seal! It's the last I have of him..."

"I know it feels like that, kiddo, but there's been something we've been trying to tell you," the father figure stated, "we ca-"

Roman tore out of the room before Patton could finish, in fear of what he was going to say. He ran to the imagination, it was the only place left where he couldn't be told that Remus wasn't coming back. Upon entering, colors swirled around him until he was standing atop a balcony looking out towards a forest.

"I'm so sorry, Remus, I wish there was a way to free you without completely losing you," he was crying again, "I know we teased, bickered, and played pranks on each other but I still loved you." He didn't know what to do at this point except something that helped get his feelings out. Roman set the mirror face up on a table and quietly started to sing.

_How can I repay you, brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past, I shed our blood.  
And shattered your chance to live._

The tears were still streaming down his face but his voice grew stronger.

_Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death._

It was the first time Roman sang this specific song aloud but he'd memorized the lyrics long ago.

_Beautiful father, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you,  
Alas 'twas not meant to be._

The mirror started to glow beside him but Ro was too wrapped up in his mind to notice it. His tears had stopped flowing, as he'd cried them all out.

_And how can I make amends?  
For all that I took from you?  
I led you with hopeless dreams,  
My brother, I was a fool._

Roman hummed the melody that played after the chorus as the glow from the mirror grew stronger. Another voice soon rang out to continue the song.

_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine.  
Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same._

It was Remus that was singing! Roman looked at the mirror and saw his brother's face for the first time in almost two years - he wanted to grab the mirror but was too scared that if it was moved they'd be separated again. As Remus sang the next verse, Ro happily hummed the melody.

_Beautiful father, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you,  
Alas 'twas not meant to be._

Remus had tears streaming down his face as well although it was hard to see through the cracks in the glass. It hurt him to purposefully separate himself to try to get Roman to break the seal, but he forgot how stubborn his twin could be.

_My dreams made me blind and mute.  
I long to return to that time.  
I followed without a word,  
My brother, the fault is mine._

The brothers were both smiling at this point and sang the last verse together.

_So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live._

The final note rang out and everything was quiet for a few minutes. "Why?" Roman finally asked, "If you could've talked to me all this time why didn't you?"

"I was trying to get you to break the seal," Remus told him, "I thought that if I broke the mirror you would try to get me out but you're as stubborn as ever, Ro-ro."

"What are you saying?" Roman sniffed and wiped away the tear tracks on his face

"I'm saying that I would've been back already if you would have let the others finish what they were saying before running away," Remus's voice was flat, "Patton may have been formed physically after us but he knows more about the subconscious than we give him credit for."

"How was Padre formed after us?"

"Because if it wasn't for you two I wouldn't be here physically," a voice answered from behind. Roman turned around to see everyone else standing behind him. Patton looked around and sighed, "It's been nearly a decade since I've been back here."

"Roman, you need to trust us," Virgil yawned, "Patton wouldn't keep suggesting breaking it if he knew you would lose Remus."

"He's correct," Logan continued, "Patton gained his physical form after all of us so it's logical that he would know more about what happens in the subconscious." Roman's body shook as Logan spoke.

"Kiddo," Patton pulled him into a hug, "please, do this for him."

Roman hugged him back and cried for the umpteenth time that night. He was shaking so badly it was hard to calm down, but after a few minutes he was able to turn the mirror around and scratch a small section of the seal. There was a burst of green light and a loud cackle as the mirror shattered completely.

"You did the right thing, Princey," Virgil placed a hand on the creative side's shoulder.

Now all we can do is wait for Remus to appear again in the Commons, right?" he asked hopefully. His body released the tension it was holding, making him shiver in Patton's arms because he was both scared for Remus and freezing from being out in the cold for so long.

"That is correct, Roman, it will take at least a week to complete, but he will come back," Logan informed him.

"C'mon, Sir Sing-A-Lot, let's go to the Commons and have a Disney movie marathon," the nickname got a chuckle out of Roman, "we'll set up a pillow fort as well." Roman nodded, finally starting to heal after all these years.

They all made their way to the Commons and set up the fort. Roman picked out the first movie, and the sides fell into a cuddle pile, Roman in the middle, Patton and Logan on both sides of him, Virgil on Patton's other side. It wasn't long until Virgil was sleeping again and Roman soon followed him into dreamland. Patton smiled at the two, happy that Ro finally let go of the mirror and Virgil was actually getting some sleep.

"Patton." the mentioned side looked over at Logan, a sign for him to continue, "I believe it's time to tell Roman about his and Remus's friends."

"We will, Lo-lo, but let's give him a few days first, that's a lotta info to give after something as stressful as this," Morality replied before asking, "wait, I thought you didn't have any of his memories?"

"I don't have any of C's memories like you do with Alec, but I do know that I have his form," Logic looked at the clock with a sigh. "We should be getting to bed as well, we need our rest to help Thomas." Patton nodded and relaxed between the creative and anxious sides while Logan did the same on Princey's other side. The two said good night and drifted off into sleep

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you CornyBird for beta reading this, you were awesome.
> 
> And thank you readers for reading this, I started it as a spur of the moment thing while listening to Brothers. The song is really sweet, if you haven't already please go listen to it.
> 
> There might be a part two to this but I'm not too sure at this point.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> ~🖤 Mist~


End file.
